A God's Kitty
by umbreonblue
Summary: This is the legend of when a God met a cat.


This is the legend of when a God met a cat.

A red-headed stranger, wearing a blue kimono and a bamboo hat, was walking in a forest, going up a hill. When he arrived at the top, his ruby eyes see an altar, a few pillars behind it. But tied to the altar was…a raven-haired man in a black and green yukata, his emerald eyes glaring in frustration.

He mutters some curses at his situation before noticing the other man.

"Oi…Oi, man…" the raven asks desperately, "Can you help me get out?"

The redhead decides to amuse him, "Why are you tied up?"

"This weird cult from this town I stopped at for a couple of months decided to give me to their God as a sacrifice…" the raven explains before frowning, "So I'm going to die of either exposure, thirst, or a pack of wolves that get lucky."

"Well…what'll give me in return for letting you go?" he asks, merely interested in what the poor guy will answer with.

"Um…" he takes a moment to think before answering, "I can make medicines for you if you want?"

The redhead's eyes narrow, glaring a bit before starting to walk away. Seeing this, the raven quickly panics, "Wait! I can cook for you whenever you want, and do all the housework!"

Pausing in his steps, he trembles for a few moments before he just can't take it anymore…and starts laughing. He just finds it ridiculous, "That's exactly what a bride would say!"

Flustered, his cheeks and ears red, the raven was more than embarrassed that he said that.

The previous "sacrifices" of this God were all let go, simply because he didn't want nor need them. But this one…is interesting.

Smiling as he approaches until he was right next to the man on the altar, the raven glances at the redhead, "You're going to let me out?"

"Sure…" he says since he technically would let him go…to be this God's wife.

The raven anticipates a catch, but then a wild dog started barking nearby.

Watching the raven stiffen up, hiss in reaction to the barking, instinctively showing his fangs, his black cat ears and two split tails popping out.

This man is a Neko, probably only half-human. He's been hiding this form from humans since…you know, he won't exactly be welcomed, and probably be killed.

"Uh…" the redhead didn't expect this.

The raven's cat ears flattened in nervousness before he cuts himself loose with his claws, anxiously asking, "You're…not going to kill me, are you?"

Laughing, the redhead answers, "No! Of course not! …You just…**surprised me **is all."

The Neko sighs in relief before the redhead smirks, "Speaking of surprises… I'm actually the God you were supposed to be sacrificed to."

A brow twitched, "You…you better not be messing with me," he growls.

The man smiles, "I'm not! But…do you want to be my bride?"

"No."

Not expecting that immediate answer, "Oh, c'mon Kitty! I'll treat you well!" he tries to convince him.

Turning his head away, "Still no."

"Then we'll get to know each other first, and then-"

"No means no!" the Neko yells.

Patience running thin, he immediately got his scythe, catching the cat and pinning him to the altar, smirking as the cat growled at him, its claws out.

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, "Now listen to me, Kitty… Since you interest me, I want you to be mine."

Struggling and trying to escape, the Neko growls, "And what if I say no?"

Smirking, "Then I'll just make you be mine," he says before knocking out the cat and scratching his ears.

Lifting him up and carrying him over his shoulder, the God felt how light this Kitty was. Still wanting this cute, sexy Kitty to be treated well, he reminds himself to get plenty of food for his Kitty.

* * *

When the Neko woke up, he was inside a shrine, on a futon.

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps. The redheaded God brought a plate of food. At first sight, the Neko growled at him. **Again**.

"Morning, Kitty," he greets.

"My name's not Kitty! Stop calling me that! It's Naofumi. Naofumi Iwatani," the Neko says, grumpy and upset at this entire situation.

"Nice to meet you, Naofumi," the God smiles, "Call me L'Arc Berg. I'm the God of Harvest."

"L'Arc…"

"Yes?"

"You're an ass," Naofumi bluntly says, knowing that he's now trapped with this guy but can't do anything about it.

L'Arc smiles, not minding it, "Thank you~!"

* * *

For the next few months, they slowly learn about each other. For example, L'Arc learns that Naofumi's kind is hunted down as slaves or pets since they're seen as exotic or something…and that Naofumi's more of a cat than a human mortal after giving him small gifts like balls, toys, etc. Seeing his Kitty play, hunt, and bat them around the room puts a smile on his face. Naofumi blushes and becomes anxious when he catches L'Arc watching him though.

Meanwhile, Naofumi sees L'Arc being serious at work, getting a mountain of paperwork done, and doing the rituals necessary for the Harvest to begin and end. Of course, L'Arc's breaks include cuddling with Naofumi, eating with him, talking with him, and watching him play.

He would still be L'Arc's grumpy kitty though.

* * *

Then, one day… L'Arc decided to give Naofumi catnip.

As soon as Naofumi smelled it, his eyes turned into slits and started purring and meowing.

L'Arc just watches him, asking, "You OK?"

"Nya~" Naofumi meows, getting close to L'Arc. He rubs his head against L'Arc's arms, scent-marking him as his.

Smiling, very pleased at the result of his little experiment, L'Arc pets Naofumi, his two tails swishing and getting Naofumi to purr.

Suddenly, Naofumi just jumped him, his tails wrapping around L'Arc's waist as he's on top, purring away, his face flushed like he's in heat.

"L'Arc~" Naofumi whines, "Need you…so bad…"

Cupping Naofumi's face, L'Arc can't help but get lost in the Neko's shining green eyes.

"Breed me."

Surprised at the request, L'Arc excitedly flipped their positions, "You sure?"

"Yes…" Naofumi blushes, "Now, hurry!"

L'Arc kisses him before they do it.

* * *

Later…

Naofumi woke up next to L'Arc in the futon, sees that they're both naked, then remembered what happened when he was high on catnip. Blushing, he vows to pretend he didn't remember what happened since he's pretty embarrassed.

When Naofumi claims that he doesn't remember what happened, L'Arc raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, really~? You don't remember how good it felt to have your ears nibbled?" He nibbled and licked Naofumi's ears, "How it felt to have your tails stroked?" He stroked his tails to the base then whispers, "Or how it felt when I was inside you?"

Blushing heavily, Naofumi shudders, trying not to remember, "N-no…I don't…"

L'Arc backs off, smirking at how affected Naofumi is, shrugging, "Oh well~."

He tries to ruffle his kitty's hair, but Naofumi only lets out a "Nya!" before timidly running away. L'Arc lets him be, happy to mess with Naofumi for a bit.

Naofumi slowly gets used to L'Arc in his personal space again…but he still remembers what happened with the catnip.

* * *

Then…an uninvited guest appeared.

A blonde with red eyes came to visit L'Arc when he heard that he has an actual bride this time. The instant he sees Naofumi though….he's immediately interested.

He shamelessly flirts with Naofumi, introducing himself as Motoyasu, the God of Love. L'Arc tries his best not to just kill him while Naofumi tries not to cut him up with his claws.

As a fellow God, Motoyasu can easily avoid Naofumi's sharp claws and overpower him.

"It's all in the game of love~!" Motoyasu says as he spouts more nonsense.

'Fucking Sex God…' L'Arc curses, contemplating a plan to assassinate the God in question before he grabs Naofumi, keeping him away from Motoyasu.

"Motoyasu…" L'Arc smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, "This Kitty is _**my **_bride, so back off."

Motoyasu shudders under that smile before nodding in understanding.

Naofumi blinks, looking up at L'Arc before smiling.

Once it's established that Naofumi is L'Arc's Kitty bride, Motoyasu returns to just playful, not serious flirting…which they can tolerate.

* * *

One day, L'Arc gave Naofumi a very special gift.

Naofumi opened the small pouch, and out came a bell on a string.

"If you ever need me, just ring it, and I'll come to your side immediately," L'Arc smiles as Naofumi was very interested in the patterns carved onto such a small bell.

Accepting the gift, "Thank you," Naofumi rubs his head into L'Arc's shoulder, purring a bit before pecking his cheek, causing L'Arc to blush.

Smiling and not saying a word more, Naofumi rang the bell for the first time, both of them hearing a clear chime.

His ears flicking, Naofumi hums in delight, "It's beautiful…"

L'Arc sees that genuine smile, and smiles back, "Glad you like it."

A few years later, they get married, and due to L'Arc being a God, magically have two kittens together, twin boys. One has black fur with red eyes while the other has red fur with green eyes.

They live happily ever after. The End.

* * *

Omake:

They did fight together a few times, especially battling demons and selfish exorcists that would try to harm their home.

Naofumi did have to use the bell a few times too, which made L'Arc very happy to see that his bride is using it.


End file.
